Seven Sins: Chocolate & Mint
by JenWright
Summary: Que Draco Malfoy es un cabrón es obvio. Que es un pecador, algo innegable. Esto nunca le ha sido un problema hasta que sus propios pecados le llevan a acabar queriendo a una sangre sucia. Esta es la historia de como Draco Malfoy acaba con Hermione Granger sin dejar de ser un cabrón egocéntrico y, desde luego, pecador.
1. Soberbia

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Llevo muchísimo tiempo deseando escribir algo más complejo que un one shot sobre Dramione, y aquí lo tenéis. Esta va a ser una pequeña historia de 7 capítulos basada el los pecados capitales, algo que encaja bastante bien en mi opinión con Draco Malfoy.

Todos los capitulos ya están escritos, así que no pienso dejar la historia a medio publicar. Tenía pensado subir un capítulo por día o cada par de días, o si veo que hay bastantes reviews subir dos un mismo día.

Quiero dedicar toda esta historia a **_Vic Lemoine_ **por una muy buena razón. Gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo, por ayudarme a revisar los capítulos y por convertirte en una gran amiga aquí, en _Fanfiction_.

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gustó imaginarme la historia.

Jen.

* * *

_**Soberbia:**_ cuando Draco Malfoy se da cuenta de que desea toda la atención, incluso cuando viene de la sangre sucia.

Nunca creíste en Dios.

Tus padres no son católicos, y nunca has ido a una iglesia.

Pero por Merlín, ¿cómo sino vas a ser tan magnífico sino es por obra de un _jodido_ dios?

Mientras caminas por el pasillo que te lleva a las mazmorras, sonríes como respuesta a tu propia pregunta. Draco Malfoy, en su plena madurez, es un sinónimo bastante justo de la palabra "magnifico". Y los demás no hacen más que darte la razón.

Al pasar al lado de un grupo de Slytherins de 3º, las oyes murmurar. Las palabras "guapo", "imponente" y "elegante" son las primeras que llegan a tus oídos; quizás porque no hay mejor descripción para ti.

Vayas por donde vayas, oyes susurros y ves miradas. O te quieren, o te odian, o te desean, pero nadie en este colegio siente indiferencia hacia ti: todo el mundo desgasta su tiempo en ti inconscientemente.

Y sonríes aún más ante ese pensamiento.

Es tan jodidamente perfecto ser tú. A veces, solo a veces, intentas pensar como sería ser otra persona, alguien como un Gryffindor o un sangre sucia... Y ni siquiera lo consigues. Debe de ser tan repugnante que incluso te dan pena; aunque no vas a negar que alguna vez te has parado a pensar sobre el que tienen los sangre sucia para que debas odiarlos tanto. Llegas a la conclusión de que es a causa únicamente de que sus padres sean muggles, seres no-mágicos, gente que no vale la pena. Aunque también es cierto que muchos sangre sucia han llegado a ser grandes magos... _Oh, venga._ Si tu padre te oyera lo que estás pensando mil crucios no serían ni la mitad de tu tortura.

Tus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando sientes el peso de alguien sobre el brazo. No necesitas girarte para saber que es Astoria Greengrass, colgada de ti una vez más. Suspiras. Esa niñata escandalosa nunca te va a dejar en paz, y lo sabes. Desgraciadamente, tus padres quieren que te cases con ella cuando salgáis de Hogwarts, y aunque la idea no te entusiasma para nada, tienes que mantenerla contenta. Además, cuando no hay ningún par de piernas digno de tirarse, ella siempre está dispuesta; aunque sea una escandalosa incluso en el sexo. Ya se te ocurrirá algún plan para librarte de ella en unos años; de momento tienes que mantener a madre feliz y a tu polla ejercitada.

Le diriges una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que han robado más de un suspiro, y ella se derrite. Al girar la esquina, automáticamente las voces vienen a ti.

—Harry, para de revolverme el pelo —dice una voz femenina entre risas—. Como si no fuera ya un alboroto de por si...

Concuerdas totalmente con la sangre sucia. Su voz es reconocible a pesar de los pasillos repletos de susurros y conversaciones; es empalagosa, y aún así nada dulce ni femenina. No tardas en ver a ese engendro con sus dos perros falderos de costumbre. Los tres ríen. La escoba andante intenta (sin logro alguno, obviamente) ordenar ese nido que tiene en la cabeza, mientras que Cara Rajada ríe intentando pasar la mano por él.

No entiendes sus intenciones; Potter puede ser un asqueroso traidor egocéntrico, pero es un hombre. ¿Qué clase de hombre quiere tocar... eso? Debe de tener el tacto de la paja seca. Bueno, la Comadreja también es un hombre, aunque muy remotamente, y aún así se muere por ella. Es tan evidente su amor hacia la sangre sucia que incluso llegas a sentir un poco de pena por él.

Pero solo un poco. Debe de ser duro ser un traidor a la sangre medio pobre y vivir enamorado del ser más horrendo y mojigato del colegio —en tu cabeza la única forma de calificar a Granger es de 'ser' a secas, ya que la categoría de mujer todavía le queda muy lejos—.

Sonríes cuando llega el momento en el que no tienen escapatoria en el pasillo; ya no os pueden esquivar y sin duda tú vas a aprovechar el momento. Con suerte aún no han reparado en vosotros, por lo que el golpe va a ser aún más cómico. Al pasar por vuestro lado, empujas a la Comadreja con el hombro. Se cae al suelo con un golpe sordo, mientras vuestras risas y carcajadas llenan el lugar.

—Muy bien, Weasley. Ya era hora de que supieras donde es tu sitio. Dame las gracias por recordártelo —dices con una sonrisa, mirándolo desde arriba.

Potter lo ayuda a levantarse y pronto empieza la sarta de insultos hacia tu persona, que para ser sinceros, cada vez te hacen más gracia. Para tu sorpresa, sin embargo, Granger no se une a ellos, lanzando los únicos insultos racionales —porque Granger puede ser una sangre sucia con un pelo jodidamente espantoso, pero si hay algo que se le da bien a parte de ser una rata de biblioteca es decir insultos medianamente ingeniosos —.

En cambio, cuando la buscas, la encuentras a punto de girar la esquina. Se vuelve hacia sus amigos y cuando los ve, haciendo el patético frente a mí, rueda los ojos.

—Vamos, chicos. Tenemos prisa.

Estos gruñen, como buenos perros falderos, y se van en su busca.

La sorpresa te deja casi boquiabierto. Entrar en clase y colocarte fue algo que tu cuerpo hizo de forma robótica; tu mente estaba en otro lado completamente.

Ni siquiera te dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, ni siquiera hizo como si estuvieras ahí. No te trató como si fueras un ser superior, ni como si fueras el ser más horrendo del mundo, ni como si fuera a tirarse a romperte la yugular de un momento a otro. Simplemente no existes para ella. Esa maldita sangre sucia se cree que tiene el derecho de no tratar contigo; se cree que no mereces ni sus asquerosos insultos. Como si ella fuera superior a ti.

Inexplicablemente, el hecho te enfurece.

Parece tan cómico que hace apenas unos minutos estuvieras pensando en cómo todo el mundo gastaba su tiempo en ti. Al parecer, todo el mundo no. La maldita sangre sucia de Granger es demasiado inteligente como para ello.

Pasas el resto de la clase maquinando que hacer con ella. No ibas a dejar que ese _ser t_e despreciara de esa manera, que pensara que puede hacerlo siquiera. La verdad, sabes que arreglar su error va a ser fácil. Sin Potter y la Comadreja, Granger no es más que una rata de biblioteca asustadiza que saldrá corriendo en cuanto le digas algo. Y no habrá nada mejor que presenciar eso; ver el miedo en sus ojos, el temblor de sus manos. Ver a Hermione Granger reducida a una bola de paja asustada.

Acaba la clase y el día sigue hasta vuestro encuentro, durante la comida, mientras todos engullen como cerdos la comida del Gran Comedor. Arrinconarla es aún más fácil de lo que creías. Sale del comedor casi sin comer bocado, deprisa, despidiéndose de sus amigos con una sonrisa y un movimiento animado de mano. Poner una excusa para salir tras ella fue más complicado, pero es difícil no creer a Draco Malfoy. Puedes ser terriblemente convincente.

Una vez fuera, seguirla sigilosamente también es fácil. Aunque apenas hay gente por los pasillos, la oyes tararear una canción que desconoces totalmente, así que el ruido de tus pisadas no resulta muy delatable. Por el camino, no tienes nada mejor que fijarte en ella, y la imagen te desagrada tanto como un niño chillón lleno de barro. Si bien su pelo sigue siendo un desastre, apenas se puede apreciar cambio alguno desde su primer año en el colegio. La larga falda le llega casi a las rodillas y su camisa no deja ver ninguna curva aparente. Aguantas una carcajada. La pobre sangre sucia morirá virgen en el más probable de los casos.

Caminas un largo trecho hasta que ves tu oportunidad. Y cuando pasáis por un estrecho y medianamente oscuro pasillo, te aproximas a ella y colocas tu mano sobre su hombro, empujándola contra la pared. En su favor afirmas que lo intentó, que intentó con patadas bien dirigidas y fuerza inútil apartarse, pero a parte de guapo eres fuerte, y no consiguió moverse ni un centímetro.

Pronto tu sueño se hace realidad. Granger te mira desde su altura, con mirada asustada y cierto temblor en el cuerpo. Es tan patética y tan horrible...

Un momento, ¿eso que ves son _un par de tetas_?

Con el forcejeo se le han abierto un par de botones de la camisa, y sí, joder, son tetas. No muy grandes, pero tersas y la piel que muestran parece ser tersa como la de un melocotón.

Mierda, Granger tiene tetas, y ese descubrimiento te desorienta totalmente.

—Malfoy, quitate de encima ya.

Su voz extremadamente empalagosa te trae de vuelta. Su mirada ha cambiado; ha pasado del miedo a la confusión. Su boca se tuerce en una mueca de desagrado, también, y sus manos te intentan empujar por el pecho.

—Ya te gustaría que estuviera encima de ti, maldita sangre sucia.

Ella gruñe en respuesta e intenta empujarte de nuevo sin resultado alguno.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Buena pregunta.

_Joder_, ese par de tetas te distrae. Tu padre te había dejado bien claro desde que recuerdas que una sangre sucia no puede tener encanto alguno. Son seres totalmente opuestos a los magos, seres que no encajan ni siquiera con los muggles. Y eso, aparte de la zarrapastrosa ropa de ella, te había hecho imposible imaginarme a Granger como una _mujer_. Mierda, la muy sangre sucia no se merece esas tetas. Que injusto es el mundo.

Bufas y le miras el rostro, intentando olvidarte de las tetas por un momento.

—¿Te crees importante, Granger? ¿Te crees acaso superior a mí, o a cualquiera de este jodido colegio? —escupes, apretando tu agarre. Hace una mueca de dolor y sonríes, con esa expresión tan Malfoy—. Te daré un consejo, maldita inmunda; te cuidado con lo que haces. Respeta a quien debes. Quizá no salgas muy mal parada de este colegio, si obviamos el hecho que sigues siendo una sangre sucia sin dignidad.

Notas como sus ojos se empañan, a punto de las lagrimas. Cuando estas a punto de soltar un comentario cruel sobre este hecho notas cómo se tensa. Sus manos se convierten en puños y aprieta los dientes, mientras su mirada se vuelve... furiosa. No por nada está en Gryffindor.

—Si crees que voy a tenerte miedo por tus amenazas e insultos, es que tu sangre pura no ha llegado correctamente a tu cerebro —farfulla entre dientes, tensa, y algo acongojada todavía.—. Nunca pensé que te importaría lo que una sangre sucia como yo hiciera.

Te aprietas contra ella en un estallido de ira. Por Merlín, la maldita inmunda se está ganando un buen castigo, se lo está buscando ella sola, y tú no haces más que controlarte para no hechizarla o, peor aún, mirarle las tetas.

—No me importas una mierda, sangre sucia. No le importas a nadie. Pero alguien como tú debe comportarse como debe ante mí. Soy superior a ti; actúa como tal o tendré que enseñártelo por las malas.

La notas temblar contra tu cuerpo. Que Merlín te ayude, esas malditas tetas se aprietan contra tu pecho ante la cercanía, y las sientes sobre tu camisa.

—No voy a comportarme como tú quieras, Malfoy —gruñe. Esta vez la notas enfadada, y el miedo parece haberse ido... aparentemente—. Me importas tan poco como yo te importo a ti. Así que vete y déjame en paz.

Te empuja aprovechando tu desconcierto —_jodidas tetas_— y se va andando con toda la agilidad y dignidad que consigue mostrar. Ni la sigues ni lo consideras siquiera. Un Malfoy no va detrás de nadie.

Pero _por Merlín_, que tetas.


	2. Envidia

¡Hola, queridos seguidores de esta historia!

Voy a seros sinceros; mañana madrugo, y quedan 5 horas para que suene el despertador. Sin embargo, muerta de sueño, creo que os debo un nuevo capítulo. Mañana creo que no podré subir el siguiente, lo siento, pero al día siguiente sí.

Aclarar algunos puntos sobre este capítulo:

**1.-**Aunque el Filtro de Muertos en vida en la película tiene un color negro, en los libros es como yo lo describo.

**2.-**Desconozco totalmente cualquier regla de Hogwarts que abarque tecnología muggle, por lo que me he permitido ser un poco libre sobre el tema. Después de todo, si a Hermione le dan un giratiempo, ¿por qué no dejarle usar un móvil?

Bueno, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo.

¡Besos!

Jen.

* * *

**Envidia: **cuando Draco Malfoy, el rico y egocentrico Draco Malfoy, siente celos de la sangre sucia.

La muy jodida rata de biblioteca sigue comportándose como si nada, con su mirada terca y esas tetas escondidas entre toneladas de ropa.

Ni una mirada, ni un comentario.

Para Granger no existes, y el hecho se te está clavando cual navaja en ese enorme rincón de ti llamado ego. Es más, ni siquiera tiene la decencia de contar vuestro encuentro a sus amiguitos, porque si así fuera, alguna mirada o comentario de ellos sí te tendrías que haber tragado. Sin embargo, nada.

Contra toda expectativa, Granger sigue viviendo en su mundo ajeno a Draco Malfoy.

Y tú, cual gilipollas egocéntrico y cabrón que eres, no lo olvidas fácilmente.

Te encuentras mirandola más de lo que te gustaría. Tus ojos se posan en ella automáticamente cuando no encuentras nada más interesante que observar, y lo que ves te ha llegado a sorprender. A parte de un par de tetas más que aceptables, la muy inmunda tiene buenas piernas. Es imposible verlo con esa falda dos tallas más grande y los calcetines subidos hasta el borde de esta, pero tu descubrimiento hay que agradecérselo a los fuertes vientos que hubo en la torre de Astronomía durante esta clase. Su falda se alzó con total libertad y ella no fue lo suficiente rápida como para bajarla antes de que pudieras observar las malditas piernas. Delgadas sin ser palillos, morenas, torneadas. La muy inmunda sin duda tiene buenas piernas.

En cambio, de cuello para arriba sigue repelando a cualquiera. Su pelo cada día se asemeja más a un nido de pájaros que a una cabellera normal y su rostro sigue sin ser bonito, sobre todo con esos dientes malformados incluso con hechizos correctores.

Pero, por _Merlín,_ ¿qué demonios haces pensando en las tetas o en las piernas de esa _cosa_? Comprendes perfectamente que la sorpresa ante sus repentinas muestras de feminidad es algo destacable para cualquier persona, pero solo tú te pones a verla de esa forma. Porque es imposible que alguien con sentido común piense en el cuerpo de esa chica sin ningún fin humillante hacia ella.

Llegas a la conclusión más obvia: deber de parar de observarla, actuar con la misma indiferencia que ella muestra hacia ti. Si tiene algo de dignidad o respeto hacia si misma, debería de joderle tanto como a ti te jode.

Te dices que es fácil de cumplir, pero te jode como el infierno el tener que pasarte la mañana pensando en tías buenas y en lo que pueden hacer contigo para poder conseguir no pensar en ella.

Entre un pensamiento impuro y otro, llega Pociones.

Entras al aula rodeado de tus habituales compañeros y sonríes con malicia, porque necesitas demostrar soberbia, y eso se te da muy bien. Hoy toca clase conjunta con los Gryffindor, así que tienes a la escoba parlante demasiado cerca para tu gusto. Al cruzar la puerta desvías la mirada de ella, sentada con el pobretón y con Potter tras ellos, y te aferras a la idea de no desperdiciar ni un pensamiento más en ella. No se lo merece. No merece ni que la mires, ni siquiera que le hables. No merece que le des la satisfacción de que Draco Malfoy desperdicie su tiempo en ella. Granger no es más que una sangre sucia, hija de muggles, y aunque sea una mujer con un buen par de tetas, sigue siendo un ser horrible.

La clase empieza y Snape decide, ante todo pronostico, hacer un examen sorpresa. Sobre su mesa hay cuatro pociones en pequeños calderos, soltando un vapor que se mezcla en lo alto del techo. Al parecer, los voluntarios que consigan adivinar que es cada una ganarán 40 puntos para su casa; por cada una que se falle, 10 menos.

Granger se ofrece voluntaria enseguida, su mano alzada en un acto automático, pero tú también alzas la tuya con elegancia, sonriendo con suficiencia. La prueba es fácil, y si consigues derrotar a la ratona en su propio juego, jamás volverá a sentirse superior. Te levantas sin permiso y te diriges hacia la mesa ante los ojos entrecerrados de Granger y una mueca satisfactoria de Snape, que te da un papel donde escribir los resultados.

La primera es demasiado fácil; rosa pálido, casi transparente como el agua, que desprende un olor repugnante.

_Filtro de Muertos en vida._

La segunda es más complicada. Hay varias pociones o filtros de color marrón, pero esta es tan espesa y asquerosa que solo puede ser una.

_Poción crece-pelo._

La tercera es parecida a la segunda. Marrón, con un aspecto parecido al barro, que burbujea lentamente a pesar de que no hay ninguna fuente de calor bajo ella. Frunces el ceño. Podrías asegurar casi al 100% de que es una Poción Multijugos, pero no estoy tan seguro como con las anteriores. Mierda. No puedes permitirte hacer perder puntos a tu casa, ni dejar ganar a la sangre sucia.

Alzas la vista para mirarla. Sonríe, sonríe como una maldita sabelotodo, porque ha visto la duda en ti. Maldita inmunda hija de muggles.

_Poción multijugos. _

La cuarta es demasiado sencilla. El vapor asciende en forma de espiral hacia el techo, y su olor llega hacia ti en cuanto te acercas. Inspiras. Lo primero que notas es un suave olor a chocolate, lo suficiente dulce para gustarte sin empalagar. Percibes algo parecido a la vainilla, también, pero te es imposible sentir algun olor diferente o característico. Vuelves a torcer el gesto, pero esta vez no porqué dudes de la poción, sino porque no comprendes los olores. ¿Chocolate y vainilla? Demasiado dulce para ti.

_Amortentia._

Le entregas la hoja a Snape cambiando tu gesto a esa sonrisa Malfoy que tanto te caracteriza. Pareces seguro, y estás seguro, de que tus respuestas son correctas, y Granger no aguanta tanto sin demostrar su _enorme_ inteligencia, por lo que no espera a que Snape le dé el turno y se levanta con rapidez. Sin duda, las reconoce todas con mayor rapidez que tú. Solo se ríe levemente cuando ve la Poción Multijugos —Merlín sabrá porqué— y frunce el ceño al igual que tú cuando se demora en la Amortentia. Te preguntas porqué; ¿le habrá desagradado lo que ha olido igual que a ti? Lo más seguro es que huela a libros nuevos y a la colonia barata de Weasley.

Le entrega la ficha con sus respuestas a Snape y se sienta. El pobretón le pregunta algo y ella niega con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Potter se inclina para escuchar. Los tres ríen un momento, pero Snape les calla con rapidez.

Reparas en que no te gusta su risa. La sangre sucia tiene una risa demasiado pura, demasiado _limpia_, para que encaje con alguien como ella. Contrasta demasiado con los harapos que lleva por ropas y con su pelo hecho de paja. Esa risa encajaría mejor con alguien como Astoria, pero desgraciadamente esta tiene una risa demasiado estridente y desagradable. Perfecta para la sangre sucia.

La clase acaba sin más momentos merecidos de mención exceptuando en el que Snape da los resultados. Granger y tú sois los únicos que conseguís los 40 puntos para vuestra casa, y al parecer, eso la molesta. Cuando cree que no la ves, gira su rostro y te mira de soslayo. _Con odio_. Intentas reprimir la risa que trata de salir de tu boca mientras recoges tus cosas para salir de clase.

El timbre suena y todos os levantáis, derechos al Gran Comedor. La comida se desarrolla sin acontecimientos especiales, solo, quizá, al final. Bueno, especial para _ti_. En contra de todas tus intenciones iniciales, Granger parece tener una especie de imán que te impide dejar de mirarla. Quizás es ese pelo tan jodidamente desagradable a la vista, atado hoy en un moño en su nuca. Igualmente, algunos mechones se salen de este, tapándole el rostro. Observas como se pasa la comida apartándoselos de la cara, colocándolos tras sus orejas.

Por Merlín, ¿es que no vas a parar nunca de comportarte como un espía acosador? Cualquiera que te vea tiene razones para reírse de ti hasta el día de tu muerte. Tú, Draco Malfoy, con los ojos pegados continuamente en una maldita _sangre sucia_. Denigrante.

En ese momento la ves levantarse. Sale corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor sacando algo del bolsillo de su falda, pero no consigues ver bien que es. Sus amigos no parecen preocupados; quizás porque es habitual en ella.

_Lo sabrías si hubieras empezado a vigilarla antes, cerdo._

Oh, genial. La maravillosa conciencia que no ha hecho acto de presencia durante 16 años ha decidido aparecer en un momento como este. En el que te debates entre el espionaje a distancia y el acoso en toda regla.

_¿Y ahora te planteas seguirla? Venga ya, ¿qué te ha hecho la sangre sucia? A parte de ser una sangre sucia, claro._

Te levantas antes siquiera de pensarlo con racionalidad. Ni siquiera te dignas a poner una excusa a tus amigos, sino que te diriges con paso decidido hacia la puerta y te vas sin miramientos. Te debates durante unos segundos porqué pasillo coger, pero su voz te lleva hacia ella con rapidez.

—¿Sí? Por Dios, cuanto me alegro. Estaba muy preocupada. ¿Sabes cuando le quitaran la escayola?

Escondido tras una esquina, arrugas el ceño. ¿Con quién diantres hablaba? Te inclinas para echar un vistazo, pero ella se encuentra sola en el pasillo, con una especie de aparato plateado apoyado entre su oreja y su mano. ¿Hablaba con esa cosa? Un momento —las malditas clases de Estudios Muggles tenían que servir de algo—. Un jodido _teléfono móvil muggle_. ¿Acaso es legal llevar esos cachivaches del demonio en Hogwarts? Supuestamente hace que puedas hablar con alguien a distancia, sin lechuzas ni cartas. Debería estar prohibido.

Y, por Merlín y todos los magos del mundo, ¿quién cojones utiliza la expresión 'Por Dios'? Asquerosos muggles.

—Quizá pueda pasar las vacaciones de Pascua allí, aunque los Weasley me han invitado a ir a su casa —dice. De repente se sonroja con descaro, mordiéndose el labio—. No, mamá, no me gusta Ron. Ya lo sabes, ¡deja de ser tan pesada! —exclama ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estás anonadado.

¿Está hablando con su madre? Eso es imposible; incluso una impura como ella sabe que nadie puede hablar así con sus padres. Y menos con una madre. ¿Quién se creía para ordenarle nada a la mujer que le dio la vida, a la que la ha cuidado durante toda su patética infancia? Es una desagradecida, una sangre sucia asquerosa sin educación ni c...

—Claro, mamá. Sabes que te lo cuento todo siempre, sin falta.

Contarle todo. A su madre. Por Merlín, ¿todos los hijos de muggles son tan estúpidos, o solo esta sangre sucia en particular? ¿Desde cuando hay tanta confianza entre hijos y padres?

Si madre se enterara... Descubriría lo equivocada que estaba al creer que Hogwarts era un buen colegio para ti, rodeado de todos estos sangre sucia sin educación. Jamás, en tu vida, contestarías a tu madre de esa forma. Tu madre, toda ella elegancia y serenidad, rubia como tú mismo y femenina como Granger jamás siquiera podrá soñar. ¿Cómo siquiera podría tratarla como una igual?

—¡Claro! Dile a papá que le quiero mucho y que cuando le vea ya le firmaré la escayola —dice entre risas. Suelta una risotada; demasiado limpia y pura, sin duda alguna—. Yo también te quiero, mamá. ¡Adiós!

Te escondes rápidamente tras la estatua de un señor gordo cuando apaga el artilugio plateado y vuelve por donde se fue. Pasa frente a ti tatareando, trotando más que andando, feliz, ignorante de tu presencia.

Su felicidad te produce un sentimiento extraño.

¿Por qué está feliz? Maldita inmunda. Falta el respeto a sus padres, no tiene educación ninguna, pero no se avergüenza de ello. No contestó a su madre como si esta estuviera enfadada, por lo que debía ser algo normal en esa_ familia_. Ella era feliz al hablar con su madre, al saber de su familia... Podía hablar con ella sin tapujos, no tenía que comportarse de una forma diferente que con los demás.

_Al contrario que tú, desgraciado._

Claro que no. Tu familia es educada, seria, digna de todo respeto. Nunca has tenido confianza con tus padres porque no sería adecuado. Tus padres te educan, y tú aprendes. Si tú haces algo mal, mereces sus castigos. Sin embargo, siempre te has comportado con elegancia y respeto hacia ellos. Ese es el rol natural.

Aún recuerdas las caricias de tu madre cuando eras pequeño, los gritos de tu padre, los castigos por no ser obediente y callado... Aún recuerdas los golpes de tu padre a tu madre por su falta de respeto hacia él, por tratarlo como un igual.

Mierda. Realmente hubieras preferido que tus padres fueran como los de Granger; sin su sangre sucia, por supuesto.

_Oh, joder._

Sientes _envidia_ de una jodida _sangre sucia_.

Estás jodido.

Muy jodido.


	3. Ira

¡Hola!

Aquí tenéis el 3º capítulo de esta historia: 'Ira'.

No quiero pecar de caprichosa, pero me gustaría subir el 4º cuando lleguemos a los 20 o 22 reviews. ¿Mucho pedir? e.e

Este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, y también algo más completo. Cualquier duda que tengáis preguntarmela sin problema.

Besos.

Jen.

* * *

**Ira**: cuando Draco Malfoy descubre que es mejor golpear con los puños que con la varita.

El día siguiente resulta monótono, como de costumbre. Y también el siguiente, y el siguiente. Hoy ya hace una semana de tu avergonzante episodio de acoso a Granger en los pasillos, y el día sigue siendo tan jodidamente aburrido como siempre.

No hay nada que te apasione especialmente, quizás el buen revolcón que te pegas con Astoria antes de la cena y la tarta de chocolate y cerezas que sirven en esta. No ves a Granger en todo el día, y aunque te extraña, lo agradeces.

Desde que te has admitido a ti mismo que sientes envidia de la sangre sucia —algo denigrante y asqueroso para alguien de tu rango y estatus— te esfuerzas por evitarla. Sin embargo, no hay nadie a quien evitar, ya que no aparece ni en el Gran Comedor ni en Transformaciones, clase que compartís hoy los Gryffindor y Slytherin. Observas brevemente a cara rajada y a la comadreja a la hora de la cena, y la imagen no es alegre. Potter y la comadreja menor, la pequeña Weasley, parecen enfadados con el pobretón, que come —más bien engulle— un trozo de pollo con furia, como un animal. Observas con asco la repugnante escena, pero no tardas en desviar la vista. Lo que le ocurra a Granger no es de tu incumbencia, te dices, ni te importa ni debería importarte. Todo tiene que volver a ser como antes. Antes del encuentro en los pasillos con el trío, antes de que Granger fuera la diana de tu atención.

Antes de que Granger fuera algo más que una sangre sucia, algo digno de pasear por tu mente a sus anchas sin permiso.

Tu fuerza de voluntad parece estar de acuerdo esta vez; no sabes que demonios tiene Granger que hace que prestes su atención en ella, pero sabes que no es ni sano ni normal. Tu deber es odiarla, y sueles cumplir tus deberes con nota. Sin embargo, por la noche ocurre algo que te perturba.

Siempre has tenido un biorritmo muy marcado y estricto; necesitas dormir un limitado número de horas al día. Si no lo haces, el mal humor y el dolor de cabeza son de esperar. Sin embargo, hay noches en las que no puedes dormir. Tus ojos se niegan a cerrarse, tu cuerpo se queja al reposar en la cama y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que ponerte unos pantalones y una camiseta e ir a dar un paseo.

Siempre te ha parecido que Hogwarts es más bonito por la noche. Quizá bonito no es la palabra adecuada —es una palabra demasiado cursi para un Malfoy—, pero sí _pacífico_. Nada de gritos ni conversaciones ajenas, nada de personas empujándote para ir a su siguiente clase.

Paseas con las manos en los bolsillos, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna cuando oyes el apenas audible llanto. Identificar a la persona que lo provoca no es difícil; su llanto es tan limpio como su risa. Caminas hasta asomarte por un arco hacia el exterior. Allí la ves, sentada sobre la hierba del patio, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y la cabeza enterrada en ellas. Llora casi en silencio, temblando suavemente, vestida solo con un camisón negro.

_Granger._

Sabes perfectamente que no deberías acercarte. Puedes ser un cabrón arrogante, pero ya has probado a meterte con Pansy mientras lloraba y no saliste bien parado. Además, tu mejilla aún recuerda el buen puñetazo que te dio Granger en 3º; no le gustaría arriesgarse a otro. Sin embargo, hay algo en ella que enciende algo en tu cuerpo. Es algo cálido, extraño, no del todo desagradable pero sí molesto. Totalmente seguro de que lo único que sientes es curiosidad y morbo, te acercas despacio a ella.

No te oye en un principio. Solo levanta la cabeza cuando te colocas a su lado, poniéndote de cuclillas para estar a su altura. Al contrario de lo que esperabas, no se asusta al verte. Sus ojos están rojos a causa de las lagrimas que se amontonan en sus mejillas, sus labios rojos e hinchados, y su pelo está húmedo; lo más seguro es que se acabe de duchar.

—Vete, Malfoy —murmura, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Mira al horizonte, seguramente al lago cercano a nuestra posición y al Bosque Prohibido al fondo.

No se enfada. No te echa de su lado a golpes, ni a punta de varita, ni siquiera intenta mostrar su desagrado hacia tu persona. Está tan derrotada que ni se inmuta; está más indefensa que nunca.

Por Merlín, ¿por qué narices no te estás riendo de ella ahora mismo? Es lo que deberías hacer; es lo que deberías _querer_ hacer. No te consideras mala persona —quizá solo cruel y algo despiadado a veces—, pero si tienes a tu eterna enemiga delante, llorando, tan indefensa que ni siquiera movería ni un dedo hacia ti... deberías querer hacerla sufrir. Se lo merece, por la bofetada de hace años, por la indiferencia hacia tu persona, por su creída superioridad, por su familia muggle, por su _sangre sucia_...

Pero no quieres herirla. No ahora.

—Hasta donde mi inteligencia llega, creo que este sitio es público, y todo el mundo es libre de venir si quiere. Quizás exceptuando por la noche, cosa que es ilegal. ¿Rompiendo las reglas, Granger?

Te mira con algo de confusión en su roja mirada.

—Tú también las estás rompiendo y no pareces preocupado.

Ríes. Reparas en que seguramente es la única vez que ríes de forma natural y sin maldad delante de ella, y es evidente que ella también lo ha notado. Sus ojos se abren un poco más, mirándote como si fueras un bicho raro.

—Bueno, Granger, un Malfoy tiene sus trucos. Por cierto, como a diferencia de ti sí tengo educación, te pediré permiso para sentarme en tu patio. ¿Puedo sentarme, Granger?

No esperas respuesta. Te sientas a su lado; eso sí, a una distancia prudencial. No muy lejos, pero sin duda no hay ocasión de roce alguno. Esta vez sí que sus ojos delatan sorpresa.

—¿No te da asco sentarte con una sangre sucia, Malfoy? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño con terquedad. Tiene esa cara que pone cuando hay algo que no comprende y acto seguido levanta la mano para tocarle las pelotas a algún profesor. Odias esa expresión de rata de biblioteca. Y odias más que no sepas que cojones contestarle, porque ni siquiera tú sabes que diantres haces aquí.

—_Esta_ sangre sucia está llorando en el patio de Hogwarts en medio de la noche. Me atraen los sucesos extraños, Granger —respondes, estirando las piernas frente a ti y apoyando los brazos hacia atrás, dejando caer tu peso en ellos.

—Gracias por calificarme de suceso extraño —dice, y sorprendentemente casi puedes percibir cierta diversión en su tono.

¿La has calmado? Que diantres, si en tu mísera vida has sido alguien que ayude emocionalmente a los demás. Y menos a sangre sucias. Y aún menos sin intentarlo.

—¿Qué hacías por aquí a estas horas de la noche? —continúa, sorbiéndose los mocos de una manera muy poco femenina.

—¿Crees que te voy a contestar sin recibir a cambio la causa de que Hermione Granger esté rompiendo las reglas? Si es así, la compañía de ese pobretón te ha atrofiado ese cerebro tuyo.

Baja la mirada con rapidez, torciendo la boca. Observas como sus ojos se empañan de nuevo y te preguntas que demonios has dicho para que se pusiera a llorar otra vez. Por Merlín, odias ver a la gente llorar. Y menos a las mujeres. Es de débiles. Vale que Granger entra en la categoría de mujer de milagro, pero aún así...

—Paseaba, Granger —replicas rápidamente, provocando que su mirada castaña se pose en ti—. Paseaba y pensaba. No podía dormir.

Parpadea velozmente, sin parar de mirarte a la cara con ojos curiosos y demasiado brillantes.

—¿En que pensabas?

—En todo y en nada, Granger. Todo en general y nada en particular.

Inconscientemente ves como se lame los labios, como aparta la mirada, como relaja la postura. Estira las piernas un momento para al siguiente cruzarlas frente a ella y sus manos acarician la suave hierba bajo nosotros. Baja la mirada mientras habla.

—Yo también pensaba.

—Y llorabas.

—Vaya, Malfoy, y yo que creía que eso era evidente.

No puedes evitar sonreír. Un poco... pero sonríes.

—¿Por qué llorabas, Granger?

Su cuerpo se tensa ante la pregunta, y te mira de nuevo. Ya no hay dolor en su mirada, sino fiereza. Quizás ira.

—¿Crees que te voy a contar la razón de que estuviera hasta hace dos minutos llorando en medio de la nada a ti, Draco Malfoy? No soy estúpida. No voy a darte ese material de humillación para los próximos cinco o incluso diez años.

Supones que diría algo como eso. Desgraciadamente, la sangre sucia —¿por qué demonios te está empezando a costar pensar en ella así?— es inteligente y no confía en ti, quizás por los años de insultos y vejaciones. Merlín, hace apenas un mes que la acorralaste en un pasillo amenazándola.

Sin embargo, eres un Malfoy. Y un Malfoy tiene todo lo que quiere, antes o después. Por una extraña razón que no logras comprender ni tú mismo, quieres saber el motivo de su llanto, y seguramente no te levantes de aquí sin él. Habrá que ser algo rastrero, pero los Slytherin no se caracterizan por ser humildes.

—¿Y si juro no contar nada a nadie ni echártelo en cara?

Su risa irónica te hace más daño del que reconocerías de haber sido preguntado.

—_Repito:_ no soy estúpida. Tendrías que decirme algo vergonzoso sobre ti si quieres saberlo.

Su sonrisilla te hace pensar que seguramente cree que no se lo vas a decir, por lo que ella no tendrá que abrir esa bocota suya y contarte que diantres le pasa. Se equivoca. Un Malfoy tampoco actúa como los demás quieren que actúe.

—De acuerdo —asientes, sonriendo levemente—.

—No me creo que lo que sea que me vayas a decir sea verdad. ¡Eres un mentiroso!

—Como si quieres ir a clase de Pociones y darme Veritaserum. Lo juro por mi familia.

No tienes ni idea de que haces jurando por algo tan importante como tu familia. La cuestión es que vas a contarle algo demasiado vergonzoso sobre ti y ni siquiera te importa, porque estás demasiado intrigado sobre ella y su llorera.

—Tengo los pies extraños —admites, y antes de que suelte una carcajada, añades—. O eso es lo que dicen. No sé que les ven de raros, solo son demasiado pálidos y los dedos... Bueno, da igual.

Dejas que se ría. No sabes porqué: quizás porque el dato es cómico y hasta alguien como ella tiene derecho a reírse, o quizás es porque te está empezando a gustar su risa... solo un poco.

—Sí, sí. Venga, Granger, no tenemos toda la noche y no te he dicho este dato denigrante para nada.

Su risa se termina lentamente, acabando con su labio inferior apresando entre sus dientes. Parece que suele hacer ese gesto a menudo.

—Ron... él... —susurra ella, pero su voz se pierde con el viento cuando la miras fijamente.

—Dime que te ha hecho ahora ese pobretón, Granger.

Te devuelve la mirada un momento para agacharla al siguiente. Se dedica a jugar con sus dedos mientras confiesa en voz baja:

—Hoy... bueno, él me dijo cosas horribles. Dijo que era una sabelotodo insufrible, que siempre me negaba a hacerle los deberes porque era mala amiga y que nunca iba a quererme ningún chico siendo tan horrible y pesada —susurra con boca pequeña—. Y todo porque le dije que estaba harta de pasarme los días ayudándole con sus estudios mientras él se iba con Lavender. Yo tengo también una vida, por Morgana, y si él quiere liarse con ella que lo haga, pero si yo no quiero ayudarle más, no lo hago —afirma, conectando su mirada castaña con la tuya—. ¿Tan egoísta soy, Malfoy?

Su respuesta, ante todo pronóstico, te enfurece. La ira empieza a formarse en ese punto bajo el estómago y se va propagando por todo tu cuerpo, haciendo que te piquen las palmas de las manos y que tu visión se emborrone un poco. Por Merlín, nunca habías sentido nada igual. Has estado enfadado anteriormente, por supuesto, pero nada comparado con ahora. Las ganas de golpear a Weasley te abruman por segundos, pero no entiendes porqué.

Por Morgana, no te importa Granger. Claro que no. Es solo que te ha dado la excusa perfecta para matar lentamente al pobretón, y claro...

_Para ser tan buen mentiroso, no cuela._

Bueno, vale. Quizás dentro de ti —_muy_ dentro de ti— sí sientas la necesidad de vengar a Granger. Repites: muy en el fondo.

—Mira, Granger, escucha con atención porqué no te lo voy a repetir —se acerca a ti un poco, con los ojos brillantes, una leve sonrisa en su boca. Su necesidad de conocimientos cansaría a cualquiera, por favor—: Weasley no te merece. No voy a negar que eres una hija de muggles insufrible y sabelotodo, pero eres inteligente y vales algo, más que él. La comadreja no es nada, no tiene nada. Te recomiendo no desperdiciar tu tiempo con él, porqué si no acabarás desperdiciando tu jodida vida. Para ser una sangre sucia tienes un buen futuro por delante que me imagino no te gustaría joder.

Te mira de hito en hito. Sinceramente, tú también estas sorprendido ante el discursito que te marcas, pero su mirada sorprendida y su boca entreabierta es una buena recompensa. No todo el mundo puede dejar sin palabras a la sabelotodo más prodigiosa de Hogwarts.

—¿De verdad... bueno, de verdad crees eso?

—Evidentemente estás en un nivel muy inferior a mí, Granger, pero comparado con el gilipollas de Weasley, rozas el nivel de sangre limpia medio —sueltas sin pensar. Intentas que suene más bruto de lo que en realidad suena, más parecido a un cumplido que a un insulto—.

_Mierda._ Granger sonríe, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro demasiado grande para tu gusto pero... bonita. A su manera. Los dientes delanteros no sobresalen demasiado en su blanca dentadura cuando sonríe de esa forma. Supongo que... te gusta.

_Estás jodido, amigo._

—Supongo que gracias, Malfoy —responde, y suelta una carcajada corta—. Parece mentira que tú me hayas dicho eso. Hasta eres más amable que Ronald...

—Por supuesto. Soy mejor que esa comadreja en todo, Granger. No lo olvides.

Ríe de nuevo y se levanta, obligándote a levantar la vista para verla mientras sacude los restos de hierba de su _maldito_ camisón.

_Oh_, no jodas. ¿Por qué alguien como Granger tiene unas tetas como esas y no Astoria o alguien de tu estatus? Envueltas en la seda negra, parecen aún más apetecibles todavía. No hablemos de las malditas piernas, ahora desnudas. Que Merlín te ayude, ese cuerpo es algo que tocarías en tu cama hasta el cansancio.

—Bonita ropa, Granger. Nunca hubiera imaginado ese camisón en ti, teniendo en cuenta la talla de tu uniforme —expresas, dejando salir el comentario antes de poder controlarlo.

Se sonroja y pelea con el borde del camisón en un intento de bajarlo hasta las rodillas.

—No me gusta ser observada, Malfoy —susurra con la mirada gacha—. Vuelvo a mi cuarto. Gracias... Bueno, gracias por lo que sea que hayas hecho.

Los dos sonreís ante su frase.

—De nada, Granger. Para eso están los enemigos.

Ríe y sacude la cabeza, dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su torre.

Te quedas sentado donde estás un periodo de tiempo que no consigues recordar más tarde. Piensas en Granger, en que demonios tendrá que te hace estar pendiente de ella, que te hace pensar en ella. Te comes la cabeza —como la explesión muggle dice— hasta que oyes voces, voces que no quieres oír.

—Harry, te he dicho que la vi en el mapa. Y estaba con Malfoy. Quizá le ha hecho algo... —la voz del pobretón devuelve la ira a tu cuerpo, y sin dudarlo, te levantas y vas en su busca.

Oculto tras una columna, observas como la comadreja y cara rajada, con unos pijamas demasiado horteras para tus ojos, caminan derechos al jardín donde te encontraste con su amiga.

—Ron, cállate. La has enfadado, mucho, y no me extraña que haya salido a pensar por la noche. Lo de Malfoy seguro que tiene explicación, por no decir que creo que Hermione se sabe defender ella sola sin nuestra presencia.

—No, Harry. Hermione no es más que una cría, puede que se haya pasado con ella...

Aprietas los puños, controlando tus ganas de cruzarle el rostro de un puñetazo. No te extraña que Granger no lo aguante; la tiene como una sabelotodo débil. A ver, es imposible negar lo primero, pero hasta tú, su némesis de por vida, sabes que es más que capaz de defenderse sola. Tu mejilla está totalmente de acuerdo, sobretodo desde el puñetazo de hace años. Y, por Merlín, ¡ni que fueras a violarla o a matarla!

De momento, te dices, solo la _acosas._

—Mira, hemos dejado el mapa arriba, y Hermione no está aquí. Seguramente ya se haya ido a dormir, ya que es tarde. Venga, volvamos. Tengo sueño y hace frío.

—Vete tú, yo voy a ver si está en el baño con Myrtle La Llorona. Conociéndola, se habrá ido a llorar allí.

Y, como si Merlín te concediera un deseo tan íntimo como hasta ahora desconocido, Potter se va y la comadreja camina en dirección a las escaleras a solas.

Nunca has sido alguien propenso a la violencia física. Siempre has creído que alguien de tal pureza de sangre como tú debe resolver sus problemas o bien con palabras hirientes, o con un buen hechizo. O quizás un duelo. Si somos magos puros debemos utilizar nuestra magia, y no la fuerza bruta. Los golpes llenos de furia son para los sangre sucias, para los que no son elegantes, los que se comportan como animales sin control. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, no puedes pensar en ello. Sigues a Weasley con sigilo, y tus puños arden con la promesa de dolor; es un impulso que no puedes controlar, algo que tampoco quieres evitar. Piensas en su comportamiento, en su opinión sobre Granger, en su asquerosa familia y cuando le pegas el primer puñetazo, no puedes sentirte mejor. Has sentido liberaciones sexuales a montones, y has sentido las satisfacciones tras un buen examen o una ingeniosa broma. Sin embargo, este placer es aún mejor.

El primer golpe lo deja en el suelo, y puedes ver como parpadea confuso, tocándose el labio sangrante. Ni siquiera le dejas levantar la vista. Te inclinas y lo coges de la camisa, alzándolo, y tu puño derecho vuelve a golpear su cara. Una y otra vez. Sientes los nudillos manchados de sangre, quizás de él o la tuya propia, y también la furia apagándose poco a poco dentro de ti. Cuando paras, lo haces porque el asesinato sí tiene condena en Azkaban, y eres demasiado joven para convivir como dementores. Lo ves en el suelo, sangrando, tosiendo en busca de aire y te da pena. Porque ese engendro da pena. No merece ni tus golpes, pero no ibas a reprimirte. No con él. Antes de poder controlarte, con la rabia y la emoción recorriendo tus venas, te inclinas y susurras:

—Ten cuidado, Weasley. No se debe tocar ni joder lo que no es de uno. Y con lo mío nadie juega.

Le das una última patada y procedes a irte, cuando recuerdas una última cosa. Te giras hacia él y sonríes, con esa sonrisa que intimida, que aterroriza, y que a la vez ha hecho desearte a más de una.

—No le cuentes esto a nadie, Weasley. No vaya a ser que me vea obligado a hacer cosas más radicales.


	4. Avaricia

¡Hooola!

Miles de gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia, de verdad.

Lo siento, pero hasta dentro de dos días no creo que pueda subir el siguiente: sin embargo, lo prometido es deuda.

Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo: 'avaricia'.

¿Llegaremos a los 30 reviews para el siguiente?

Besos.

Jen.

* * *

**Avaricia: **cuando Draco Malfoy decide poseer lo único que no puede tener.

No es _tuya_.

La ves y te lo repites otra _jodida_ vez, pero la oración no acaba de asimilarse en tu _puto_ cerebro. No estás acostumbrado a no tener algo, así que cuando la ves acariciar la cara de la comadreja con preocupación, te enfureces otra vez más. Ella, con su pelo alisado hoy de manera impecable y sorprendente, debería estar preocupandose por ti, por tus enrojecidos y sangrantes nudillos, no por ese imbécil.

La verdad sea dicha: ayer hiciste un buen trabajo con el muy malnacido. Su labio inferior está roto y el superior, peor; el resto de su cara está enrojecida e hinchada. A pesar de su evidente enfado y terrible dolor, no ha dicho nada que te delate. La única cosa que te implica en su maravilloso accidente son tus nudillos, los cuales tienes casi a carne viva. Te duelen con casi cualquier movimiento que haces, pero con ver a Weasley tu ego sube y el dolor se hace algo perfectamente soportable. Sin embargo, sí sientes algo totalmente extraño cuando miras a Granger.

Por Morgana, una de las razones por la que Weasley está así es por ella. Por el daño que le hizo; y, sin embargo, ahí está, cuidandole, dandole los cuidados que tú mereces. No te consideras un héroe, pero sin duda crees mereces su atención más que ese patetico ser. Y tampoco es que desees que ella te cuide, es simplemente... es simplemente que estás jodido.

Al llegar a tu cuarto la noche pasada, no pudiste evitar pensar en todo y llegar a la conclusión más patética y degradante que hay.

Hay algo en Granger que te interesa. Granger en _sí te interesa._

Ya no puedes llamarla sangre sucia, ni en persona ni en tu mente, porque muy en el fondo, deseas que ella no lo fuera. La ves y te ves incapaz de decirle algún comentario mordaz, dedicarle algún gesto de desagrado, porque lo único que puedes hacer es comerla con los ojos. Piensas y sueñas con ella, y no siempre estos sueños son decentes.

Deseas a Granger, joder.

Todo es culpa de esas tetas; esas jodidas tetas. Tersas, morenas, del tamaño justo para que tus manos las puedan apretar. Bueno, al menos en tus sueños tus manos los abarcan de forma perfecta. También están esas piernas. Morenas, endemoniadamente largas, ocultas por esa falda tan larga, se han vuelto las protagonistas de tus ensoñaciones durante las clases. Las imaginas rodeando tu cadera o entrelazandose con las sabanas verdes de tu cama tras una noche de sexo salvaje. Y luego está tu nuevo descubrimiento: sus labios. Nunca te habías fijado mucho en su rostro, quizá por esos dientes y su alborotado pelo, pero ahora que ya no niegas tu deseo por ella, no tienes reparos. Los ves moverse al hablar, rojizos, rellenos; también está esa manía suya de morderse el labio cada vez que está nerviosa o no entiende algo.

Joder, esa mujer va acabar contigo y lo sabes.

Hasta hace menos de dos semanas no podías aguantar ni siquiera mirarla; te daba asco, repulsión. ¿Cómo demonios ha podido cambiar todo hasta ahora? Es una maldita sangre sucia —joder, hasta te cuesta clasificarla como tal— y por eso no deberías siquiera ponerla a tu nivel, desearla como lo haces.

Pero ahora esta es la situación. Sábado a la hora de la comida en el Gran Comedor, antes de ir a Hogsmeade a pasar la tarde. Frente a ti está la patética escena: Granger cuidando del gilipollas de Weasley, mientras Potter y la pequeña comadreja preguntan exaltados el porqué o el quién de este suceso. A ambos lados de ti están tus amigos: Theodore Nott, leyendo un libro sobre a saber que cosas; Pansy, ligando de una forma totalmente descarda con Zabini; y Astoria, a tu lado, con una sonrisa mientras su mano sube y baja por tu muslo, esperando la señal para ascender con rumbo fijo.

Las ganas de salir de allí te son inaguantables.

_Tú lo que quieres es follarte a la inmunda, ¿verdad?_

Evidentemente. Enterrarte en ese cuerpo impuro pero totalmente deseable es lo más peligroso y jodidamente excitante que has deseado nunca. ¿Lo peor? Sabes que es imposible. Sin duda no por ti —nadie, ninguna maldita mujer de este colegio, jamás te ha rechazado, y menos cuando te has esforzado mínimamente en conseguirlo— sino por Granger. Aparte de asumir que lo más seguro es que sea virgen y que piense serlo hasta el día de su matrimonio, tienes el pequeño inconveniente de ser su némesis de por vida, la persona que se ha pasado su infancia degradándola. Por muy bueno que seas con la lengua o las manos, Granger no será tan estúpida como para caer en tus trucos y lo sabes. Pero aún así no te vas a rendir.

Quieres a Granger. Y como un buen Malfoy, tendrás a Granger.

Sin embargo, aunque por fin hayas admitido a ti mismo tus deseos hacia la leona, no quieres que la gente sepa nada, obviamente. Eres Draco Malfoy; que te encuentren follandote a Hermione Granger haría que acabaras siendo un despojo social.

Así que decides que serás sutil, o al menos de cara al publico. Y, como no quieres tardar demasiado en conseguir tu objetivo, te propones conseguir un beso suyo hoy. Bueno, quizás ella no te dé un beso de buena gana en un principio, pero puedes llegar a ser terriblemente combincente, y con tu lengua aún más.

Cuando sales del castillo junto a tus amigos, a una distancia prudencial de ella y sus perritos falderos, no tienes un plan fijo. Siempre has sido muy inteligente, pero sin embargo esto va a ser más arduo que las tareas de Transformaciones. La observas durante el camino, con su pelo liso y su vestido azul con pequeños pajaros en él. Es fino y de aspecto delicado, corto hacía las rodillas. Nunca, jamás, la habías visto con algo tan... femenino. Quizás era el sol que brillaba en el cielo o los casi 30ºC de temperatura, pero es evidente que no eras el único que se había fijado en el nuevo atuendo de Granger. Es fácil ver como la gente, especialmente los hombres, se fijan en su cuerpo más de lo que a ti te gusta. Y no, no te gusta que la miren, al igual que no te gusta que se rían de ella. Ella es el objeto de tu atención, de tus burlas, y solo tú la puedes hacer llorar o puedes hacerla sentir mal. Bueno, eso era antes. Ahora no tienes la necesidad de hacerla llorar, aunque sin duda sigues teniendo ese instinto de... posesión.

—¿Draco?

Te giras hacia Pansy, que te mira con el ceño fruncido y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

—¿Sí?

—Pareces muy pendiente de la sangre sucia —murmura en voz baja, colocándose a tu lado. Es obvio que no quiere que seáis escuchados—. ¿Preparando algo gordo, Draco?

Aguantas la risa. Te imaginas por un momento diciéndole que lo que le tienes preparado incluye una cama y poca ropa, pero deduces que no sería buena idea, por lo que te limitas a encogerte de hombros.

—Parece que Granger ha aprendido a diferenciar entre la ropa de hombre y la ropa de mujer —dice Theodore, acercándose a nuestra posición—. Mirar, hasta tiene tetas.

Y ahí están.

Ocultas por el tejido azul, se dejan notar más que de costumbre, sobresaliendo en su pecho. Sin embargo, es evidente que las ha intentado ocultar lo máximo que ha podido, aflojando la tela y subiéndola más de lo necesario.

Te dices que no son tan buenas tetas.

Pansy las tiene mayores y sin duda les da un buen uso, cosa que tú has comprobado mil y una veces. Quizás las tetas de Granger no son suficiente motivo como para darle el honor de besarla, piensas. O de meterle mano. O de follarla.

Pero _quieres_ igualmente.

Llegáis a Hogsmeade y la observas ir hasta Las Tres Escobas con sus amigos, riendo por a saber que gilipollez. Tus amigos les siguen y tú no opones resistencia, a pesar de que normalmente todas las decisiones pasan por ti antes de ser tomadas. Llegáis y os sentáis en vuestra mesa de costumbre, suficientemente lejos de los Gryffindor pero lo suficiente cerca para verlos y echaros algunas risas a su costa. Pides un whisky de fuego y, a pesar de ser menor, lo consigues sin problema. Incluso la señora Rosmerta te guiña el ojo con picardía.

Oyes la risa de Zabini antes que su comentario:

—Draco, esa señora se muere porque le metas tu serpiente entre las piernas —afirma con otra risotada, a coro con las demás.

Sonríes, sobre todo cuando la brillante idea llega a ti. Rebuscas en tus bolsillos en busca de un trozo de pergamino que encuentras para tu sorpresa.

—Bueno, si me la tiro quizás tenga whisky gratis —dices con una risa—. Vengo ahora.

Vas a la barra, donde tus amigos no te pueden ver pero tú sí tienes la vista perfecta de Granger, y le pides a la señora Rosmerta una pluma, que te ofrece con rapidez. Escribes con fluidez en el pequeño papel mientras bebes un sorbo de whisky, el cual dejas en la barra para poder coger la varita y transformar la nota en una pequeña serpiente de papel. Con otro movimiento de varita, consigues que esta se deslice por el suelo hasta la pierna de Granger, que se asusta por el toque. Cuando coge la serpiente, esta se deja abrir con facilidad, y ella lee la nota con discreción, con esta sobre el regazo. Cuando ves su cara de sorpresa, no aguantas la sonrisa ladeada que se forma en tu rostro. Sabes perfectamente lo que está leyendo:

_Bonita mañana, ¿verdad, Granger? Entre el rostro de Weasley deformado y mi visión de ti en camisón ha sido una buena noche y una mejor mañana. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?_

_D.M_

No tarda en alzar la vista hacia ti. Te mira y sabes lo que ve: a ti, sentado en la barra, con una vaso de whisky en la mano y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Se enfada; y no te extraña. La oyes hablar con Potter y Weasley, que se encuentran frente a ella, y ver como el primero le pasa una pluma. Escribe bajo la mesa y, al poco, sientes una nutria alcanzar tu regazo.

_He visto tus nudillos. Fuiste tú. Eres un animal, un malcriado y un arrogante. No sé como ayer pude siquiera hablar contigo como si fueras una persona racional o normal._

_Hermione Granger_

Tu respuesta no se hace esperar.

_Ve afuera conmigo y dime a la cara que la comadreja no se lo merecía. Ah, y te he tratado mejor que él; aunque eso no es sorpresa, ya que soy conocido por ser un elegante caballero. _

_D.M_

Te mira anonadada, pero no esperas a que empiece a pensar con ese cerebro prodigioso suyo. Te levantas y sales del bar, vocalizando a tus amigos que vuelves enseguida. Das la vuelta al edificio y, tal y como esperabas, no tardas en ver a Granger en tu busca. Cuando te encuentra, se cruza de brazos y te observa acusadoramente, deteniendose a unos escasos metros de ti.

—Ron es muy... bruto. Pero tú más, Malfoy. ¡Eres un animal! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pegarle? ¡Podrían expulsar...

Y la besas. Oh, claro que la besas. Te mueres por hacerlo, y, además, así la consigues callar. Son dos pájaros de un tiro. Mientras mueves tus labios contra los de ella, mientras la coges por la cintura para acercarla a ti, tu inconsciente se ríe en tu puta cara de ti. Toda la jodida escena parece sacada de una novela rosa en la que el protagonista es un valiente caballero y ella una dama educada; sin embargo, no todo cuadra.

Por supuesto, sientes su resistencia. Como empuja tu pecho lejos de ella y como frunce los labios intentando impedir que tu lengua entre en su boca. Pero no tarda en ceder; es solo un momento, unos escasos segundos, pero lo hace. Su boca se abre a ti y saboreas los jugosos labios, la boca caliente y húmeda. Y te encanta. No puedes reconocer que es lo que te _engancha_ del maldito beso, pero quieres más.

Evidentemente, no lo consigues.

El puñetazo te llega rápido a la mejilla. Duele como el demonio, pero aguantas la furia porque la ves. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados inclusive, _estaba buena_. Te sorprende pero te encanta; sin embargo, ella habla y empieza a recordarte lo único que puede joderte el maldito momento.

—Eres... un maldito desgraciado. ¿Por qué demonios me has besado? ¿Es que acaso ya te da igual que yo sea una maldita sangre sucia, eh?

Te quedas sin palabras. Sinceramente, no sabes que cojones contestar, porque sabes que en menos de un mes has pasado de denigrarla y joderle la vida a besarla como un violador. Pero, _joder,_ no quieres que hable así.

—Mira, Granger —empiezas, con la respiración agitada. Se ha alejado de ti y tú das un paso para resolver eso, pero ella baja la mirada y se aleja una vez más —._ Joder_, Granger, mírame —sigues, esta vez alzando la voz. Solo continuas cuando esos grandes ojos marrones te miran—. No... Joder, eres hija de muggles, sí, pero eres lista. Y también eres una rata de biblioteca y eres insufrible también —sus ojos brillan con odio con aquella frase, pero sigues hablando, porque si paras sabes que seguramente acabes saliendo corriendo como el cobarde que eres—, pero tienes algo, ¿vale? No eres como creía que eras.

Sus ojos se abren aún más, junto a su boca, mostrando su sorpresa.

—No te creo. Eres un maldito mentiroso. ¿Sabes? No soy como las demás. No soy tan gilipollas como para caer en tus bromas y trucos baratos.

—Si fueras como las demás ahora mismo estarías arrepintiéndote enormemente del puñetazo que me has dado.

Su rostro denota por un momento el miedo. ¿Te tiene miedo a ti? Mierda.

—Joder, Granger... —gruñes en voz baja, y te pasas las manos por el pelo. Tienes ganas de huir, y tienes ganas de negarle una explicación, pero ante todo tienes ganas de besarla otra vez, y sabes que no te la puedes volver a jugar.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Levantas la cabeza en cuanto te formula la pregunta. Se ve tan vulnerable, como cuando no sabe una respuesta en clase, con los brazos cayendo a sus costados y sus ojos abiertos aún por la sorpresa. Su tono no es acusatorio, ni siquiera enfadado. Solo una pregunta inocente cuya respuesta dista mucho de ser así.

—Porque quise —te limitas a contestar.

—¿Querías besarme a mí, a la sangre sucia por excelencia? Se sincero, por favor.

De nuevo, su tono inocente te hace sentir culpable. Casi te hubieras sentido mejor si te hubiera vuelto a pegar; odias verla tan vulnerable y pequeña, tan confusa.

Y eso no hace más que confundirte a ti.

—Sí —admites, y no porque quieras, sino porque se merece la explicación—. Y una vez que lo he hecho, quiero volver a hacerlo. Y que conste —gruñes, acercándote. Esta vez no se aparta, sino que te sigue mirando con la incredibilidad pintada en el rostro—: puedo ser un hijo de puta cobarde y que te ha jodido bastante, pero... —la miras por un momento y sueltas un gruñido— joder, _lo siento_.

Y te vas, porque sabes que ya la has jodido bastante.

Has pedido perdón.

Le has pedido perdón a la _maldita_ Granger.

_Estás completamente jodido._


	5. Gula

¡Hola, seguidores de esta humilde historia!

No sabéis cuanto siento la tardanza; he estado ocupada estos días y no he podido ni tocar el ordenador.

Sin embargo, aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Me gustaría que os dierais cuenta de que lo peculiar de este pecado y de este capítulo es que Draco no puede controlar nada a estas alturas. Y para él eso es diferente.

Lo siento muchísimo, pero quizá tarde también en subir el penúltimo episodio, aunque no creo que sean más de un par de días, quizá tres.

¿35 reviews? ¡Increíble! ¿Llegaremos a 50 para el siguiente?

Un besazo y disfrutar.

Jen.

* * *

**Gula:** cuando Draco Malfoy no puede parar de saborear lo prohibido.

Te vuelves _adicto_.

Te sorprende enormemente, porque normalmente son ellas las que se enganchan a ti como lapas, ansiosas de cualquier beso o roce que les puedas dedicar.

Sin embargo, eres _tú_ el jodido en esta situación.

No puedes, ni por un misero instante, ni por un misero día, quedarte sin tu ración de ella.

La acosas donde y cuando puedes; toda ocasión es buena. Sueles aprovechar los cambios de clase en los cuales ella se desvía a alguna clase estúpida de esas que solo da ella, o cuando va a la biblioteca por las tardes. Durante las clases que compartís no puedes tocarla —lo cual te exaspera a grandes niveles— pero sientes como tu mirada penetrante hace que ella se ponga nerviosa, que te mire con esa mirada de 'ni te me acerques que te conozco'. Sin embargo, tú también la conoces, y sabes que esa mirada no le va a servir de absolutamente nada.

Siempre suele ser la misma situación: desde que la besaste en Hogsmeade, empezaste a acorralarla. Siempre compruebas que no haya nadie en los alrededores, y la atrapas en mitad del pasillo o la llevas a algún aula vacía. Y entonces todo empieza. Ella se resiste, pero tu lengua la calla y ella acaba haciéndose hacer, besándote a su vez. Al principio te respondía con timidez, cosa que no extrañabas, pero con el tiempo descubres que cuando está contenta o enfadada, ni siquiera te rechaza en un principio. Te coge de la nuca y te besa con furia o efusión, y te araña los brazos y te aprisiona contra ella. Y te _encanta_.

En el fondo sabes que ella no quiere. Sabes que intenta pensar que no se está besando con Draco Malfoy en medio de los pasillos, que no son sus manos las que la abrazan por la cintura y la hacen temblar. Pero lo hace. Y sabes que cuando ella te desea besar, no eres más que una ruta de escape, una forma de desahogo que a ella le sirve en menor o mayor medida.

Pero a esto te reduces.

Te da igual que te use, o que de verdad le importes una mierda. Solo quieres tener tu _dosis_ diaria de ella, y con eso estás conforme... hasta que la vuelves a desear. Como si fuera una de esas jodidas drogas muggles, de las cuales te vuelves adicto, y de las cuales necesitas cada vez más.

Lo odias.

Pero te encanta.

¿Lo más patético de todo? Todo ha cambiado. Ahora es ella la que te menosprecia con la mirada antes de que la beses y es ella la que después de todo se alisa la falda y la camisa y te dice cosas como que eres despreciable y que deberíais parar con esta locura de una vez. Es _insano_, y lo sabéis. Pero a pesar de todo tú siempre la buscas y ella siempre se deja encontrar.

Hoy no era un día diferente.

Es martes, y los martes te gustan en especial. Sabéis que el aula al final del pasillo oeste está vacía y abierta toda la tarde, así que siempre la encuentras ahí en su camino hacia la biblioteca. Hoy, como de costumbre, te ocultas hasta que oyes los pasos decididos de sus zapatos. Las ves cruzando el pasillo, con su pelo recogido en una coleta y los libros guardados en su bandolera. Aguantas la risa, porque sabes que con el tiempo ha aprendido que no es bueno llevar los libros en la mano cuando alguien se lanza a por ti. Eso significa que te espera.

Y no la haces esperar.

Cuando sales de tu escondite, te mira con recelo y frena justo en frente de ti.

—Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.

—No. Sabes perfectamente lo que tenemos que hacer, y no es hablar.

La furia brilla brevemente en su mirada hasta que se gira hacia el aula vacía. La sigues y entras, y cuando ella se gira tras cerrar la puerta tras de si, no le das tiempo a hablar. Tus labios se apoderan de los suyos mientras la acercas por la nuca y rodeas su cintura con un brazo. Ella se opone, cosa que no te sorprende, pero la apoyas contra la puerta y coges su rostro con las dos manos, besándola aún con más fuerza. Y su boca se abre por ti, y te besa a su vez. Sientes como su mano se entierra en tu pelo y te atrae hacia ella, mientras que la otra recorre tu pecho con fervor. Gruñes entre sus labios y te dejas hacer con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto.

Por Merlín, ¿alguna vez te cansarás de ella?

No es como ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que has estado. Pansy es buena en lo suyo, sí, pero es todo tan... superficial. Astoria gime de forma demasiado falsa en cuanto la tocas, cosa que odias.

Sin embargo, Hermione Granger es tan... _ella_. Es algo natural, primitivo, que no puedes controlar ni aunque quisieras. Y, cuando cierras los ojos y la besas, sientes que es lo que debes hacer. Es lo que tu cuerpo quiere, y oh Morgana, desde luego lo que Merlín quiere.

No sería tan bueno si Merlín no quisiera que fuera así.

Antes de que te des cuenta, tus manos se alzan hacia su pelo, quitando la goma del pelo y dejándolo suelto. Como a ti te gusta. Entierras tu manos en su pelo a la vez que rompes el beso para poder respirar de una puñetera vez.

—¿Por qué siempre te recoges el jodido pelo si sabes que te lo voy a soltar igual? —gruñes, mirándola a los ojos.

Y entonces ves la diversión perversa en sus ojos. Oh, claro. Lo hace para joderte, tal y como tú la jodiste hasta el momento en el que te diste cuenta que pasaba de ti. Lo más denigrante es que no te enfada, sino que te enciende, y te lanzas a por ella con furia. Te recibe con ganas, y aspiras con fuerza cuando notas como una de sus pequeñas manos se mete bajo tu camisa del uniforme. Acaricia tu pecho con suavidad, y tú no puedes aguantar un gemido.

Oh, por Merlín, tú nunca gimes.

Pero se aparta. La jodida Granger se aparta de ti y te mira, no con odio, sino con curiosidad.

—Un momento, Malfoy. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Granger, yo no...

—¡Malfoy!

Su advertencia te hace cerrar esa bocota tuya. Te mantiene la mirada con determinación, mientras se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres, Granger?

—Quiero que me digas porqué haces esto.

No titubea al preguntar, al contrario que tú al responder. Oh, por Morgana, no eres un Hufflepuff de mierda que se acobarda ante una mujer que puede ser comparada con una leona. No la vas a mentir como a las demás, prometiéndoles amor eterno y flores y corazones. Ella no te creería, para empezar, y además, no tienes la necesidad de ello. ¿Quiere saber la verdad? Se la darás.

—Porque quiero hacerlo. Porque te deseo.

Su boca se entreabre mostrando su sorpresa, pero no permite que eso la pare. Dios, te mueres por empotrarla contra la pared y besarla hasta fundirte con ella...

—¿Ya no me consideras una asquerosa sangre sucia? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—No. Nunca lo fuiste,_ joder_... —gruñes mientras te giras, pasando una mano por tu pelo. Empiezas a caminar por el aula vacía, intentando darle la espalda siempre que puedes—. Te trate de forma horrible muchos años, lo sé y lo siento. Pero no lo haré más. ¿Vale? ¿Contenta?

Cuando vuelves tu mirada hacia la puerta, ella no está. La buscas con la mirada y la encuentras sentada sobre una de las mesas, mirándote con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro que se parece jodidamente demasiado a la tuya.

—Ven —susurra.

Y tú no dudas ni un momento. Le abres las piernas con ambas manos y te colocas entre ellas, mientras que sus manos se aferran a tu cabello y atraen tus labios a los suyos. La besas con fuerza pero lentamente, cogiendo su rostro con la mano. De pronto ella separa vuestros rostros y guía sus labios hacia tu oído, haciendo que gruñas una vez más.

—Mira, Malfoy —susurra en tu oreja, con una voz demasiado tentadora para ser de Granger—, como toda esta mierda sea una broma pesada o una forma de joderme... Te juro que te mataré con mis propias. Mientras tanto...

Y entonces coge tu pelo y te vuelve a besar como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

x

xx

xxx

xx

x

Cuando llegas al Gran Comedor para cenar y te sientas entre Theodore y Pansy, te sientes... bien, casi aliviado. Ves toda la comida delante de ti, y es entonces cuando tus tripas rugen y tú les das el placer que merecen. Empiezas a comer de todo y bastante más cantidad que normalmente. Nunca has sido un muerto de hambre, obviamente, pero siempre has comido menos de lo normal. Sin embargo, nadie lo diría si te viera en aquel momento. Estás comiendo un buen trozo de carne cuando Pansy te pregunta:

—Draco... ¿estás bien?

—Claro —contestas tras tragar, devolviéndole una sonrisa ladeada.

Sientes como se sienta más cerca de ti y te dedica una de esas sonrisas patentadas de 'quiero que me folles hasta que no pueda andar', pero tú te ríes y la separas rápidamente.

—¿Quieres que me pase esta noche por tu cuarto? —pregunta rápidamente, pero tú te vuelves a reír, lo que hace que frunza el ceño—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Niegas con la cabeza mientras sigues comiendo. Cuando vuelves a tragar, respondes:

—Nada, Pansy. Y no, no te pases. Estoy más que servido.

Y alzas la mirada para verla. Sentada con sus amigos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los cuellos de la camisa hacia arriba. Vuelves a reír; seguro que se le ocurre alguna poción para las marcas que le has dejado en el cuello. Ves como se ríe y come con rapidez.

Por Merlín, te mueres por saborearla de nuevo.

—Draco, te puede la gula, de verdad —afirma Theodore con una sonrisa cuando le quitas su trozo de pan.

Sí, te puede la gula, te dices. La gula que sientes por ella.


	6. Lujuria

¡Hola, lectores!

Este capítulo es la respuesta a la pregunta por algunos formulada: ¿se han acostado la leona y la serpiente?

En el capítulo anterior se muestra como estos dos pequeños pecadores tienen encuentros fortuitos, pero no, no se acuestan. Hasta ahora.

No se han llegado a los 50 reviews, pero poco importa. Me gusta saber que la gente me lee y, sobre todo, que disfruta con lo que escribo. Eso es lo que importa.

Decir que el último capítulo aún está por perfeccionar. Deja un final bastante abierto, así que me estoy pensando el hacer un epílogo...

¡Un beso!

Jen.

* * *

**Lujuria: **cuando Draco Malfoy cae en ese pozo que es la tentación.

Sabes lo que hoy va a pasar.

No vas a negarlo: te mueres de ganas. No puedes aguantar el cosquilleo en la palma de las manos, la cabeza llena de escenas de lo más excitantes y ni mucho menos puedes aguantar el ponerte jodidamente cachondo al verla. Por Merlín, llevas queriendo meterte entre las bragas de esa leona desde que descubriste que tiene tetas hace un par de meses.

Sin embargo, una parte de ti está... asustada. Nunca lo admitirías en voz alta, obviamente, pero tienes miedo de tirarte a Granger. Hay varias razones en particular, pero sobre todo hay dos; una, que ya te lleva preocupando desde hace un tiempo y la otra, que gracias a Granger hace que tu subconsciente se ría de ti a carcajadas.

La primera: has descubierto que Granger _te interesa_ por algo más que el sexo. Lo cual es denigrante, sí. Pero por horrible que sea, te encanta sentarte a hablar con ella mientras os colocáis la ropa; sobre todo cuando ella se sienta sobre ti para contarte historias muggles o para hablar de cualquier tema estúpido. Y te gusta. Te gusta oírla hablar sobre cualquier cosa y te gusta tenerla encima, y no solo para meterle mano. La voz que antes considerabas empalagosa, en realidad descubres que es tranquila, que te relaja hasta límites que nunca creerías posibles. Te asusta tanto esa mierda sentimental que tienes ganas de salir corriendo y no volver a saber de ella hasta que toda la jodida ñoñería se esfume de tu cuerpo.

Pero no quieres irte.

Y la primera razón te lleva a la segunda: Granger es virgen. Nunca te habría importado eso, o al menos hace unos meses, pero ahora te preocupa de forma sorprendente. No es la primera virgen que te tiras —Pansy y tú lo hicisteis juntos por primera vez y Astoria siempre ha sido la inocente de las hermanas Greengrass—, pero tú conversación con Granger ayer te ha hecho recapacitar.

x

xx

xxx

xx

x

_Estabais yendo demasiado lejos. Lo sabías, ella lo sabía, pero tú no paraste de acariciar su culo ni ella paró de besar tu clavícula con fuerza. Te estaba llegando a hacer daño, y sabes que te quedará marca para toda la semana, pero te da igual. Es más, te hace desearla aún más. Su falda y tu camisa están tiradas por el suelo y su camisa a medio desabrochar. Miras sus tetas, esas tetas que han hecho que te encuentres así en esos instantes; no sabes si devorarlas o alabarlas. Sin embargo, las dejas ahí, a la vista, pero aún no quieres tocarlas. Si lo haces, acabarás desnudándola del todo y follandola como un poseso. Y no quieres eso. De momento. _

_Cuando Granger levanta la cabeza, sus labios están hinchados y rojos, y en sus ojos ves el deseo. Pero te para en cuanto te intentas lanzar a sus labios._

—_Malfoy..._

_Paras tu movimiento y la miras, con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando. _

—_¿Qué? —preguntas, y tu voz suena tan ronca que parece que lo gimes._

—_Soy virgen —suelta, y automáticamente te tensas. No te separas de ella, pero es evidente que la noticia te corta el rollo—. Venga ya, Malfoy, no hagas como si no lo hubieras deducido ya —dice con una risa, aunque adviertes que está algo nerviosa.._

—_Vale, ¿y? _

—_No soy una de esas niñatas románticas con las que acostumbras a salir, pero no me gustaría perder mi virginidad en un aula llena de polvo. _

_Te sorprende, pero te parece... comprensible. Te parece lógico. Pero lo que más te emociona es que ha afirmado que vas a poder enterrarte en ese cuerpo que tanto deseas..._

—_Ya es demasiado malo que desee perder mi virginidad con Draco Malfoy. Al menos quiero tener algo aceptable, como una cama..._

_Tu risa la interrumpe. Alza la vista y te observa con detenimiento, casi con vergüenza, mientras que te vuelves a aproximar más a ella. Con una sonrisa ladeada de esas que han robado más de un suspiro, acaricias sus labios con los dedos._

—_¿Así que deseas que te haga mía, Granger? —susurras._

_Su risa, tan pura como siempre, es su respuesta._

—_Solo si yo puedo hacerte mío._

_x_

_xx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_

Y aquí estás, delante de la sala de los Menesteres.

Te preguntas si te habrás pasado. No quieres que piense que la amas o cualquier cursilada de esas, pero sabes que si quieres follartela tienes que ser... suave. Y decente. Sabes que lo que más te iba a costar era ser suave, pero lo ibas a intentar.

Realmente _estás jodido_ si siquiera vas a intentarlo.

Cuando llega, te sorprende. No lleva su uniforme de Hogwarts, como tú —ni siquiera sabrías que ponerte para esta situación en el caso de cambiarte—, sino que lleva unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa roja. Su pelo está suelto, y contra todo pronostico, no parece un nido de pájaros. Sus rizos caen sobre sus hombros delicadamente y sientes como tus manos arden por poder tocarlos. Y esas tetas. Oh, por Merlín, morirías ahora mismo si con ello puedes tocar esas tetas encerradas en tejido rojo.

—Hola —murmura, acercándose a tu posición.

Dejas de apoyarte en la pared de la sala y sonríes. Acercas una mano al cabello de ella y enroscas un dedo en uno de sus rizos, sacándolo lentamente.

—Hola, Granger —saludas, ladeando la cabeza—. Y yo pensando que tu pelo era una escoba viviente.

La ves sonrojarse enormemente a la luz de la luna que se filtra por las ventanas del pasillo. Alza la mirada para observarte y se muerde el labio inferior.

—Cualquiera diría que piensas eso cuando te enfadas conmigo por recogerme el pelo —te enfrenta, aunque con la voz nerviosa.

Parece tan... pequeña, que no le respondes con dureza, como hubieras hecho en un caso normal. No toleras que nadie te contradiga o te enfrente, pero sí a ella. Quizás porque te gusta —te resulta jodidamente nuevo y excitante que te salte ante la mínima provocación— o quizás porque te estás volviendo un blando de mierda. Ni siquiera quieres saber la respuesta.

—Aunque parezca un nido de pájaros, tu pelo es suave. Y me gusta tocarlo —afirmas, intentando no sonar como un cursi de mierda. Tu subconsciente se ríe de ti en la cara al recordar como no podía comprender como Potter le tocaba el pelo hace un par de meses.

Se vuelve a sonrojar ante tus ojos y tus ganas de adentrarte en ese cuerpo que nadie ha visto te son incontrolables. Pero antes de nada, decides preguntarle lo único que no quieres preguntarle.

—Granger... ¿estás segura de esta mierda? —preguntas con la mandíbula tensa. Es evidente que eres reacio a hacer la jodida pregunta, pero ves como sus hombros se relajan solo por realizarla, cosa que no logras comprender—. Es decir, sé que todo esto es una jodida locura, y que tú eres nueva en esto y...

—Si no estuviera segura no estaría aquí —interrumpe con una leve sonrisa—. Malfoy, en mi vida pensé que estaría aquí esperando para acostarme con el hombre que me lleva denigrando e insultando desde que era pequeña, pero aquí estoy. Y no creo que me arrepienta.

Frunces el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Tal y como lo has dicho suena como que te arrepentirás.

Su risa, sorprendentemente, te relaja. Se acerca a ti y coloca una mano en tu pecho, acariciandolo con los dedos tranquilamente.

—Bueno, no me amas. Siempre pensé que mi primera vez sería romántica y con el hombre de mi vida. Sin embargo, lo quiero hacer contigo. ¿Quieres saber por qué? —te pregunta, y tú asientes sin esperar. Ríe—. Porque te deseo, Draco Malfoy. Y que me des placer es mil veces mejor que quedarme estudiando en la biblioteca o aguantar tus insultos.

La besas. No lo dudas, así que te lanzas a por ella y la atrapas entre tus brazos. Te devuelve el beso con fuerza y no te separas de ella hasta que os falta el jodido oxígeno. La sueltas por un momento para caminar tres veces frente a la sala, cuya puerta aparece en segundos. Cuando abres la puerta y le tiendes una mano a Granger, esta la acepta sin duda alguna. Entráis para observar la gran habitación de paredes oscuras, con una cama de matrimonio al fondo. A la derecha hay una gran chimenea encendida, con un sofá frente a él. La habitación, a pesar de sus paredes oscuras, resulta acogedora, y lo agradeces enormemente. Hermione —¡Hermione! ¡Acabas de llamarla mentalmente por su maldito nombre!— te adelanta y se acerca al dosel de la cama para acariciarlo con los dedos. Se gira hacia a ti con timidez.

—¿En que pensabas cuando pasabas por delante de la sala?

Te encojes de hombros, acercándote a ella. Durante el camino, desatas tu corbata y abres tu camisa blanca, haciendo que sus ojos muestren sorpresa y, ante todo, deseo.

—En que te deseo. Ya.

Tiembla ante tus ojos, mirándote desde su altura. Parece decidida, pero se nota que está nerviosa; necesita... olvidarse. Y tú puedes hacerla olvidar. Te sientas en un lado de la cama y la coges de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ti. Besas su estómago por encima de su camisa y la oyes inspirar con fuerza, atrapando tu pelo entre sus dedos. Sin embargo, la apartas un poco de ti y te echas para atrás, apoyándote sobre tus codos.

—Desnúdate —ordenas.

Sin mirarte, se quita con un elegancia poco común los zapatos y los calcetines. Cuando te mira ves en sus ojos el miedo, pero con lentitud, alza una mano hacia los botones de su camisa. Uno a uno los va desabrochando ante ti, para al final poder abrir la camisa, quitándola por los hombros, dejándola caer al suelo. Así se dejan ver esas maravillosas tetas encerradas en encaje negro, dispuestas a todo lo que tu mente ha pensado y tu cuerpo, deseado. Antes de que siquiera puedas aguantar el deseo de tocarlas, su mano viaja a sus pantalones. Desabrocha el botón y baja lentamente la cremallera mientras se muerde el labio. Cuando baja sus pantalones por las torneadas piernas, aguantas un gruñido. Lo único que te separa de hacerla suya es esa ropa interior negra a conjunto con el sujetador, y la jodida tentación es demasiado para ti.

—Ven —gruñes, sentándote de forma correcta en la cama.

Al tenerla frente a ti la acercas por las caderas y esta vez acaricias con los labios la piel desnuda de su estómago, mientras tu mano derecha sube lentamente por su pierna. La notas estremecerse bajo tus dedos, y sonríes contra su morena piel. Te levantas frente a ella y le acaricias la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos mientras le dices su siguiente paso y, de paso, te quitas los zapatos y los calcetines con ayuda del otro pie.

—Ahora desnúdame a mí.

Cuando alza la vista para mirarte a los ojos, ves la fiereza en sus ojos, confirmando que no eres aquí el único muerto de deseo. Con lentitud, dirigiendo su vista a tu pecho, quita la camisa ya desabrochada y la deja caer. Arrastra tu corbata por el cuello y hace que se reúna con tu camisa en el suelo, mientras baja sus manos por el pecho, acariciando tentativamente. Cuando sus manos llegan al pantalón, ya estás casi al borde de la locura. Desabrochan el botón y bajan la cremallera con suavidad, pero en vez de dejar caer los pantalones, acaricia —casi con vergüenza— el gran bulto que encierran.

Inspiras tan fuerte que casi la asustas. Vuelve a mirarte a los ojos mientras sus manos, por fin, bajan los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo movimiento. No baja la mirada —quizás por vergüenza, quizás simplemente por mantenerla en la tuya— pero sí vuelve a tocarte, con mayor valentía esta vez.

Y ya no puedes más.

En un mismo movimiento sales de los pantalones que se encuentran revueltos en el suelo, la coges por la cintura y la tiras a la cama con rapidez. La sorpresa es evidente en su rostro, pero no le das tiempo a reaccionar. Te lanzas sobre ella y la besas con fuerza, acariciando con ambas manos el tan jodido ansiado cuerpo. Tus labios bajan con pasión por su cuello, mordiéndolo. Sientes como se arquea con un gemido, y aprovechas para llevar tus manos al broche de su sujetador. Te alzas sobre los codos para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Segura? —preguntas, más como un gruñido que como otra cosa.

No te responde, simplemente se arquea hacia ti, dándote paso libre para desnudar esas maravillas. No tardas en hacerlo. Cuando el sujetador cae al suelo, sientes como si tu mandíbula hubiera caído con él. Acaricias los pechos femeninos con cuidado en un principio, pero pronto te aproximas con la boca para chupar un pezón con fuerza. Está vez gime más fuerte mientras entrelaza sus dedos con tu pelo, atrayendo tu rostro aún más hacía su piel. Repites el proceso con el otro pecho, dejando marcas rojizas allí donde chupas, y mientras no puedes evitar atraparlos con ambas manos, apretando.

Merlín sabe que te pasarías el día rindiéndoles honores a esas preciosidades, pero _necesitas_ hacerla tuya, así que bajas las manos poco a poco hacia su cadera, siguiendo por los muslos. Con toda la suavidad que eres capaz de procesar, acaricias entre sus muslos con la palma de la mano.

No eres capaz de diferenciar tu rugido casi animal y el largo gemido que suelta ella. Está tan húmeda que no puedes aguantar arrastrar un dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que vuelva a gemir.

Que Merlín te mate pronto si no puedes hacerla tuya ya.

Sin embargo, la sigues acariciando, con un dedo primero y con dos después, hasta que te duele el cuero cabelludo a causa de sus tirones.

—Malfoy, por favor... —ruega, pero tú retiras los dedos y te inclinas sobre sus labios, apoyándote sobre los codos.

—Dime que quieres —exiges.

—Más... Por favor, Malfoy.

—Draco.

No aguantas más. Te colocas sobre ella, justo a un empujón de cadera de entrar en ella. Vas a hacerlo. Vas a follarte a Hermione Granger. Y por todos los jodidos magos del mundo ella va a gemir tu _puñetero_ nombre, no _Malfoy._

Te mira con desconcierto, pero cierra los ojos aspirando con fuerza.

—Malfoy, no es momento...

—Quiero que gimas mi puñetero nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus caderas se alzan involuntariamente hacia las tuyas y gemís a la vez. No, no puedes esperar más.

—_Hermione, joder_, mi puto nombre.

Y entras.

Por un mili-segundo de mierda no piensas en nada, solo en el jodido placer que sientes. En como se siente al estar dentro de ella, totalmente diferente a cualquier otra. Ruges, gruñes, gimes. Joder, ni siquiera sabes que cojones es el sonido que sueltas. Pero entonces te centras en ella. Cierra los ojos y abre la boca en forma de 'o'. No sabes si su rostro muestra placer o dolor. Quizá ambos. Y entonces recuerdas que es virgen, que _era_ virgen, y entre la bruma de placer en la que esta sumida tu cerebro de mierda, te reprendes a ti mismo. Pero ella abre los ojos y te mira con algo que no puedes identificar. Tus brazos, tu espalda, todo tú está jodidamente tenso, a la espera de empezar a moverte como un loco, pero les obligas a esperar.

—¿Estás... joder, Hermione, te he hecho daño?

—Sigue. Por favor, no pares —suplica, moviendo las caderas hacia ti. Si había sentido dolor, o bien no lo demostraba o bien ya había desaparecido.

Y la obedeces. Empiezas a moverte, lento al principio, resistiendo la tentación. Pero todo se te va de las jodidas manos y empiezas aumentar el ritmo más y más, haciendo incluso balancear la cama al ritmo de las embestidas.

Pero solo te liberas cuando tu nombre es gemido por ella.


	7. Pereza

**¡Hola!**

**No tengo ni idea porque a algunos se os ve el capitulo y a otros no :( Sin embargo, he borrado el capítulo y lo he vuelto a subir. ¡A ver si esta vez no pasa nada!**

**Besos.**

**Jen.**

* * *

¡Hooola, queridos lectores!

Pues aquí llega el último capítulo: pereza. Como veréis, el capítulo deja un final muy abierto, por lo que sí, estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo. No sé como enfocarlo, así que quizás tardo un poco en escribirlo, pero intentaré tenerlo lo más pronto posible si así lo deseáis.

Mil gracias a todos los que habéis y vais a comentar y seguir esta historia. Os debo mucho.

Por último, recordar que esta historia está dedicada a mi _**Vic Lemoine.**_ Millones de abrazos no son suficientes para agradecerte tus animos y tu ayuda.

Nos vemos pronto, nenas (lo siento, no he podido evitar este ligero guiño a 50 Sombras de Grey)

Besos.

Jen.

* * *

**Pereza: **cuando Draco Malfoy no quiere joder a la gente ni ganar a Gryffindor. Cuando solo quiere descansar y que quede todo como está.

—Joder, _Hermione_, déjame dormir un poco más... —gruñes, dándote la vuelta en la cama.

Su risa no se hace esperar y sientes como sus manos zarandean el hombro que no tienes apoyado en la cama.

—Vamos, Draco. No es la primera vez que nos saltamos el desayuno, ¡pero hoy tienes partido de Quidditch!

Oh, _venga ya_.

Hoy es el partido de Quidditch contra Gryffindor. Y tú no tienes ninguna gana de levantarte de esa puñetera cama, así que te giras una vez más, abriendo un ojo somnoliento. Parpadeas rápidamente hasta que ves con claridad como Granger, cruzada de piernas sobre la cama, te sonríe perezosamente. La sábana le cubre desde el pecho, arremolinándose en sus caderas.

Te contienes para no darle los buenos días dentro de ella.

Los grandes ventanales que adornan la habitación que esta noche os ha mostrado la sala de los Menesteres hace que entre mucha claridad —demasiada para tus jodidos ojos en ese instante— sin mostrar que hay tras ellas. Si lo piensas bien, te das cuenta como desde aquella vez que lo hiciste por primera vez con ella en esta sala, esta ha ido cambiando lentamente hasta adaptarse a vuestros gustos. La visitáis tanto que la sala ya os debe conocer mejor que vosotros mismos.

—Me da igual. No me quiero levantar —replicas, resistiendo la necesidad de hacer un mohín.

Sin embargo, ella sí hace amago de levantarse de la cama. Se sienta y se inclina debajo de la cama, al parecer en busca de algo de ropa que la pueda cubrir. Recuerdas con disfrute que seguramente sus bragas estén tiradas en alguna esquina del cuarto, y no debajo de la cama.

—Pues yo sí me tengo que levantar, Draco. Demonios, ¿dónde están mis bragas?

Cuando está a punto de ponerse en pie, la coges del brazo, impidiéndolo.

—Quédate hoy aquí, Hermione. Es sábado, nadie te va a reclamar. Quédate conmigo.

Tu petición parece confundirla, pero pronto te mira con dulzura y se acerca a ti.

—Nadie me va a reclamar, pero Ron y Harry se preguntarán donde estoy. Ya les parece bastante raro que me fugue cada poco y no sea a la biblioteca —ríe, haciéndote sonreír. Sabes que hace ella en esas fugas y te encanta—. Además, recuerda el partido. Es mi obligación ir a verlos jugar... Y verte a ti, también.

Te da igual el jodido partido de Quidditch. Te da igual que sea contra Gryffindor, y te da igual que sea el último del curso. Solo quieres quedarte en esa cama, descansando, durmiendo, o acariciando el cuerpo que tienes a tu vera.

—Por favor, Hermione —ruegas, alzando la mano para acariciar su cadera sobre la sábana que la cubre—. Quédate aquí. No quiero hacer nada.

Ríe y se echa a tu lado, frente a ti. Te mira con curiosidad, como si se preguntara algo, y coloca una mano en tu pecho desnudo. Empieza a acariciarlo con las yemas de los dedos sin rumbo fijo, a la deriva.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer aquí todo el día? —pregunta, pero con solo una mirada a tu rostro ríe y da por respondida a la pregunta—. Después de lo de ayer, no creo que pueda ni andar. ¿Por qué no hablamos de cualquier cosa hasta que me vea capaz de recuperar las fuerzas?

Intentas no tensarte ante la idea de hablar. Prefieres que esa boca haga cosas más productivas, pero sabes que, tarde o temprano, tendrás que hacerlo. No eres tan tonto como para pensar que vas a poder disfrutar de ella indefinidamente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hace unos meses la degradabas hasta dejarla en la categoría de _ser_.

—Me parece bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Rodeas su cintura con el brazo y la atraes hacia ti, dejando que vuestros rostros estén separados varios centímetros. Ella sigue con los dedos vagabundeando por tu pecho, haciendo figuras incoherentes, acariciando el leve pelo rubio que baja de tu ombligo.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto, Malfoy?

_Mierda_, te ha llamado por tu jodido apellido. Te tensas, pero te paras a pensar en que lo ha dicho con un tono divertido, juguetón.

Deberías de dejar de preocuparte por sus estados de ánimo. A este paso parecerás una marica domesticado.

—Y no —añade—, no vale que me digas que es porque me deseas. Eso ya me ha quedado claro.

Aguantas las ganas de reír y también las de huir. Desde que te pasas los días esperando las escapadas con ella, sabes que estás más jodido que nunca.

Te... _importa_. La puta Granger te importa. La maldita Gryffindor ha hecho que te vuelvas un blando de mierda. Ha hecho que prefieras abrazarla a insultarla, hacerla gemir en vez de hacerla llorar. Y odias eso, odias esa debilidad. Odias pensar que has cambiado y odias aún más que no te importe hacerlo.

Que Merlín te ayudara como tu padre se enterara de esta mierda. Seguramente te mate a _crucios_ por deshonrar a la familia, por relacionarte con sangre sucias y, por supuesto, por no sentir vergüenza ante este hecho. Lo denigrante es que si tuvieras que elegir entre el orgullo de tu padre y quedarte aquí con Granger, seguramente te enterrabas en los muslos de esta sin muchos miramientos. El único problema de esta decisión es lo que ocurriría si se hacía pública: ambos seríais repudiados por vuestras familias y amigos para después acabar muertos en el momento en el que tu padre se enterase.

Que les jodan a todos.

—Empecé a cambiar mi visión de ti el día que te acorralé en el pasillo —admites, casi con vergüenza, al recordar lo brusco que fuiste ese día con ella—. Ese día me ignoraste, y _nadie_ me ignoraba, jamás. Decidí que tenía que darte una lección, así que eso intenté —dices ante su mirada penetrante mientras alza una ceja con ironía.

—Eres un arrogante gilipollas, Draco Malfoy —afirma con una sonrisa leve en los labios. De repente te das cuenta de como se tensa, como te mira con algo que no puedes diferenciar. Algo entre el miedo y el orgullo.

Sonríes con esas sonrisas patentadas tuyas para quitarle algo de tensión al momento.

—Negártelo sería estúpido, y yo no soy Weasley así que... —te ves interrumpido por su puño, que se estrella contra tu hombro. No te hace daño ni de lejos, así que te limitas a seguir sonriendo—. Vale, vale, lo siento. Volviendo al tema: después de nuestro encuentro, empecé a observarte. No sé porqué, sinceramente —mientes entonces, porque asumes que no sería buena idea comentarle lo apetecibles que te parecían sus tetas—, pero con el paso de los días descubrí que eras una mujer y que, bueno, quería besarte. Y como tengo siempre todo lo quiero, te besé.

—Por Merlín, eres un imbécil egocéntrico —murmura, mirándote fijamente a los ojos—. Pero eso no me sorprende. Lo que no entiendo es cómo has podido pasar de odiarme a... —baja la mirada, avergonzada—, no sé, tratarme tan bien.

Le ahorras el comedero de cabeza.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

Alza la mirada de golpe y durante unos minutos os miráis sin moveros, sin hablar. Sin embargo, una sonrisa tímida empieza a crecer en su rostro y no puedes evitar devolvérsela.

—¿Y esa sonrisa? —preguntas, curioso.

La respuesta no te gusta en absoluto.

—Me estoy acordando de aquel día en los jardines, de noche. Me confesaste algo sobre tus pies. Y es cierto —afirma, apretando los labios para no reírse.

Odias que se rían de ti. Lo odias, mucho, pero en vez de enfrentarte a ella mencionando su pelo de estropajo o sus dientes, te lanzas para acariciar sus costados con rapidez. Ríe a causa de las cosquillas e intenta inútilmente apartarte, con sus manos empujando tu pecho. Solo paras cuando la colocas sobre ti, para que ella se acurruque en tu pecho y te abrace torpemente en un intento desesperado para que pares. Funciona.

Nunca le admitirás a nadie —menos a ti mismo— que te encanta tenerla así. El peso de ella te resulta confortable en cierto modo, su calor te resulta de lo más agradable y su olor... _Oh_, su olor.

—¿Por qué siempre hueles como si subsistieras a base de chocolate? —preguntas.

Porque así huele siempre. Un ligero olor a chocolate la rodea siempre, como si fuera algo que saliera de ella. Siempre sabes que está cerca gracias a ello.

—¿Te crees que lo sé? Son paranoias tuyas, Draco —contesta con una risa.

Tu mente intenta decirte algo, pero no sabes el qué. Sabes que deberías relacionar el olor a chocolate dulce con algo más, algo que has olido antes, pero no eres capaz de recordar. Lo más seguro es que sea el la mañana del día de Navidad, cuando siempre tomas chocolate caliente para desayunar.

Te dices que no es importante.

—¿Qué pasará cuando acabe el curso? Faltan unas pocas semanas.

Ah, la pregunta crucial. Ni siquiera querías pensar en esa mierda. Sabes perfectamente todo lo que te espera en la mansión en cuanto llegues este verano; no te agrada en absoluto, pero tienes que hacerlo. Por ti. Por tus padres.

Joder, te pica el _antebrazo_ con solo pensarlo.

Y, para joder un poco más, está ella. No vas a verla. En tres puñeteros meses. Tres puñeteros meses sin sus tetas, sin sus labios, sin su voz dulce y sin su olor a chocolate. Tres meses sin tirártela y sin abrazarla. Sabes todo lo que te va joder eso, pero también sabes que no tienes opción.

Llevarte a tu amante muggle a una casa llena de mortífagos es poco _elegante_.

Así que no sabes que decir. Porque decirle que esto seguirá es tan dudoso como decir lo contrario, o como decir que todo seguirá igual después de este verano.

—No tengo ni puta idea, si te soy sincero —respondes en un principio. La observas recostada contra ti, sin miedo, sin estar a la defensiva. Como aquella noche en los jardines, solo que esta vez no llora ni te mira con sorpresa. No puedes evitar seguir—. Pero si por mí fuera, me quedaría aquí siempre. O quizá dentro de ti.

Te golpea, pero la haces reír. Y eso te gusta.

Realmente te estás volviendo un marica domesticado.

—Yo creo que pasaré unos días en casa de los Weasley junto a Harry y Ron, pero luego pasaré el resto del verano con mis padres. Mi padre tuvo un pequeño accidente y tiene escayola, pero no es nada. Sin embargo, quiero verles. Les echo de menos.

Les echa de menos. ¿Te echará de menos _a ti_ también? Por Merlín, deseas que lo haga.

Aprietas el agarre que tienes sobre ella, inclinando tu cabeza para enterrar la nariz en su pelo.

—¿Te veré estas vacaciones?

—Será complicado. Yo... Bueno, no van a ser unas buenas vacaciones para mí.

No tienes claro que significa su silencio: si significa que te entiende, que te tiene miedo o que no sabe nada. Prefieres lo último.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea... Pensaré en ti. Sobre todo cuando huela a menta.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Menta?

La observas sonrojarse y como intenta ocultar el rostro en tu pecho, avergonzada.

—Hueles a menta.

Y ríes, y la abrazas más fuerte, e inspiras.

Y entonces recuerdas.

La puta _amortentia_.

De ahí viene el puto olor a chocolate, de la maldita poción.

Oh, joder, estás_ tan jodido_...

Gracias a Merlín que disfrutas estándolo.


End file.
